


Touch

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Overwhelmed Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: After years with this man, it still made his skin tingle, made his breath catch in his throat and made him weak in his knees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Even with a gigantic writers block and so much stress, i do try sometimes.   
> But most stuff is basic shit so i won't even allow that to see the light

The energy spread, taking Ben's whole mind to concentrate on, filling his nerve ends with buzzing and his whole being in. From one single point of contact with Mike. Looking down, he could see from where the energy was spreading, right there where Mike's finger touched his hand, tapping softly against the back of his hand. Sending over and over thrills of beautiful energy though his whole body, like lightning striking through his mind.

After years with this man, it still made his skin tingle, made his breath catch in his throat and made him weak in his knees.

“Ben?” Mike asked, wrapping a hand around Ben’s jaw. Skin sparkling under his touch.

“Mhh?” So dizzy from the touch that was still racing through him, lighting him on fire.

“Headspace?” Mike pressed a kiss to Ben's cheek, making the smaller man gasp as something exploded behind his eyes, like a firework, whiting out their surrounding until it colored back in.

“Always after such day.” Ben explained, smiling tiredly as he sank back into the touch, letting Mike take over his mind and body, going soft against the other man, who knew how to handle Ben in such state.

Fingers were drawing tiny hearts all along his arm, the fingertip was followed by tiny sparks along the skin, imbedding into the muscles underneath it.

“To bed?” Ben could hear through the fog that lied over his mind like a gentle blanket. With a nod of his head, a tiny movement, he was being moved, careful hands taking him in and surrounding him until he fell softsoftsoft against his bed.

“I hate it when other people touch you without your consent. Leaving you buzzing and down.” Mike said, now clear against his temple, his lips forming the words that trailed into Ben's ear.

“I am afraid to hurt you in this state.” Blankets were drawn over him and Mike curled along his side, ignoring the rustle of clothing as the words made sense in his mind.

“You could never hurt me.” He said, hand seeking to grasp Mikes wandering hands, holding them close to his heart.

“You keep me grounded.” He opened his eyes, staring up at blue eyes with wonder.

“You will never hurt me, I know it.” He tapped his chest with their hands.

There was a small laughter, soft hair brushing along his face.

“Thank you.” A kiss, pressed to his lips, leaving a tingle in their wake.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.pastelandblood.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
